Wishful Thinking
by CasterLovingCrazy
Summary: When Isabella makes a wish in a well, little does she know it will come true. Songfic for Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen.


I'm back! Here is a new fanfic for you!

Wish-ful Thinking

Visiting exotic countries in Asia was not how 14 year-old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was planning to spend her summer. She rather stay in Dansville and hang out with her friends than go to some crummy old Buddhist temple in China or Japan(no offence to people living in these countries).

But here she was, in China, looking at some dumb old palace where apparently, the Chinese emperor used to live in(no prizes for guessing what I'm talking about.)

As she listened to the tour guide, who was speaking rapid fire Chinese that she could not catch, she caught sight of a wishing well at the side of the palace. On any normal occasion, she would have ignored such a mundane thing. But now, after listening to that song, she started wondering if the same thing might happen to her.

Mentally, she begin playing the song in her head.

(I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
and now you're in my way

I trade my soul for a wish,  
pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
but now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
but still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
At first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
but it's in my way

Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?  
Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?)

Why not try it? Isabella wondered. If it worked for Carly Rae Jepsen...

She walked over to the well, took out a coin, made a wish, and flipped in into the well, hoping that it will come true.

3 weeks later...

"Hi guys, I'm back!" Isabella cheerfully called out upon entering Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

"Oh, hey Isabella. Welcome home." said Phineas.

Isabella waited, hoping that he would say something to her, something that he would say something to her that she wanted to hear. When it didn't come, she tried to break the silence.

"So, um... Is there something that you planned for me?" she asked.

"Nope, nothing at all." Phineas replied.

"Oh, well, guess I'll just leave you guys." Isabella said, crestfallen. Looks like that wishing well hadn't worked.

And I just wasted 1 yuan. Stupid well. Isabella thought as she left.

That night...

"Come on, Phineas. Stop fooling around." Isabella said, irritated.

"Just a few more steps, Isabella." said Phineas.

That night, Phineas had called Isabella and asked her to come to their house. She had just reached her doorstep when Phineas arrived there, saying that they had a surprise for her and she was blindfolded and brought to the house.

"Ok, you can remove your blindfold now." said Phineas.

Removing her blindfold, she looked up and...

Nothing but an empty backyard.

"There's nothing here..."

She hadn't even finished when she felt a pair of lips on hers. She didn't resist, but let the warmth of Phineas' lips on hers, the pure bliss she felt at it, although it had been a bit of a surprise when he had first done it.

When Phineas broke free of it, she looked at him in surprise.

"Phineas, you...you like me?" she asked.

"Isn't that what you wanted all this time? Yes, I like you, but more than a friend, if you catch my drift." the boy replied.

Isabella could. And she was glad of it. Because she had the same feelings for him.

"So, the word shouldn't be like. It should be...?" prompted Phineas.

She smiled him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Love. The word should be love." she replied before the two kissed again.

When they broke apart, Phineas told her, "We should get going. Ferb and the others are waiting."

"For what?" Isabella said, confused.

Phineas gave her a grin. "You didn't think we would celebrate your return with a party?"

And as the two sprinted to the meeting place, Isabella had only two thoughts in her mind:

1) The wishing well worked!  
2) Thank you, Carly Rae Jepsen!

That's it for this story! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
